Little Cullens
by Math hime
Summary: All the cullens have been turned into 5 year olds! bella and werewolf gang have to babysit them.trouble!
1. Chapter 1

ME: my first story that does not deal with naruto or any other animated characters!

Hinata: but I'm still here to do the disclaimers and tell you the summary!

Me: hit it hinata!

Hinata: Okay this story is about the cullens turning into 5 year olds and Bella and the wolf gang have to babysit them and make sure they don't get into trouble!

Me: AND!

Hinata: she doesn't own any characters!

Me: T.T I know sniff life is so cruel!

Bella: Review!

"I WANT A COOKIE KNOW!!!!!!" a 5 year old Carlisle stopped around throwing his hands in the air. Bella sighed.

"How about I give you a cookie when Jake and his friends get here?" Bella said in a smooth voice trying to clam the 5 year old vampire down.

"NO!! I WANT COOKIE NOW!! I DEMAND MY COOKIE RIGHTS!!" Carlisle said jumping up and down on the couch. Bella then heard a car pull up. She glanced out the window and sighed in relief.

"HEY BELLS!! WE'RE HERE- OWW!!!" the voice was cut off by a yelp of pain. Bella raced down stairs and saw something that made her fall down laughing holding her sides.

A 5 year old Edward biting down on Jacob's leg and Jacob trying to shake him off.

"I'm a Doggie! GRR! I'll bite you! RUFF!" came from Edward as he let go of Jacob's leg. Jacob twitched as Edward said this.

"You weren't kidding when you said that they turned into little kids" Sam said stepping out and picking up Edward by the collar.

"EWW!!! You smell! Have you ever heard of the word bath! Because you need one!" yelled Alice as she danced into view, with Rosalie quick behind her.

"So how did they turn into little kids" Jacob stated more than he asked.

"Well you see I found this necklace and it said 'those who say the magic word shall make the ones around them turn into 5 year olds' of course I didn't believe it and said the magic word which resulted into this mess" Bella said as she picked up Emmett who was sleeping on spilled paint.

"Magic word huh? Hey can Billy see that necklace then?" Jacob asked as he separated Rosalie and Alice from their cat fight.

" sure" bella said as she picked up the paint.

" I WANT MY COOKIE NOW!!!!!!!" Carlisle said as he sore threw the air and tackled Jacob to the ground and put a collar around Jacob's neck." Dog boy and his fleas are here! So I want my cookie now!" Carlisle said as he found a stick and waved it in the air.

"Um sure but can you put the stick down and take the collar off Jacob?" Bella asked as she looked at Emily who was awing on how adorable Carlisle looked when he was 5.

"No! Doggie's name isn't Jacob her (a/n I did this on purpose) name Jacob her name is fluffy! And fluffy plays fetch!" Carlisle said as he poked the stick in the air.

"Hey kid sorry to disappoint you but I'm a boy, my name is Jacob and I am not your pet dog!" Jacob hissed at the 5 year old Carlisle.

" no! you are doggie and your name is fluffy and you are a girl and if you are a boy then this should hurt!" Carlisle yelled at Jacob before he kicked Jacob below the belt.

"OWWW!!!!!!!" jacob screamed as he rolled on the floor crying in pain.

"Whatever! Your not my doggie any more! now I want my cookie!" Carlisle said as he skipped over to emily and looked up at her with big watery eyes and said " May I please have a cookie?".Emily squealed then picked up carlisle and said this " You are so Cute! of course you can have a cookie!" than ran inside the kitchen.

later on when the were wolf gang leaves

"hey Bella if you ever need help with the little ones you can just call us over!" Emily shouted out the window of the old blue van. The was gone.

Bella sighed as she turned around and walked into the big mansion. Today has been hell. From having alice dance around in her under wear on the roof to jasper peeing in sam's hair.

"hey lady give me a bath" a little voice came from behind and pulled her into the bath room.

"umm... Edward I think you are old enough to take a bath all by your self" bella said as she looked into the coal black eyes. For crying out loud edward is 110 (a/n I'm quessing) years old! he should be able to take a bath by himself!

Me: Reveiw!

hinata: please!

Edward: are you a vampire? you are as pale as one

Everyone from the naruto cast: stay away from her!

edward: I was just asking! Come on bella lets leave!

bella: umm.. okay we shall be back soon!


	2. a little bath problem

ME: And I finaly learn how to update a second chapter!

Hinata: she doesn't ownn.n

Edward" thank the lord dodges shoe thrown at face

Me: shut up!

edward: pmsing already?

ME: Thats it No pay check for you!

----Perivous-----

"hey lady give me a bath" a little voice came from behind and pulled her into the bath room.

"umm... Edward I think you are old enough to take a bath all by your self" bella said as she looked into the coal black eyes. For crying out loud edward is 110 (a/n I'm quessing) years old! he should be able to take a bath by himself!

-------

Bella notice that edward was already undressed and in the bath tub before she could say anything else.

" I want bubbles." edward stated flatly looking bored as ever.

"um okay" bella said as she turned around to look for bubbles in the cabnet. Bella then felt cold arms wrap around her waist and cold lips met her neck and kiss her. Bella treid to move her head and see who was kissing her and to her surprise it was the seventeen year old edward kissing her passionitly. He was wet and naked,...wait NAKED! Bella felt edward tug at her shirt and unzip her pants.

"Edward... what are you-" bella was stopped by a gasp out of her mouth when edward cold hands started to climb its way up to her back. Just then edward turned her around and gave her a feicrful kiss on the lips and started to lick her bottom lip asking for entrance. Just when bella wwas about to open her mouth she heard a knock at the door and a 5 year old carlisle yelling at them from behind the door.

" Will you to stop playing tounge hockey and get me a Damn COOKIE!" yellled the angry 5 year old. Edward gave a questionl look at bella who just mouthed 'its a long story I'll tell you later'. With that edward moved swiftly to the door grabing a robe and teing it around him and opened the door.

" Good!!! Now get your lazy butt down there and get me a cookie!" carlisle yelled at edward how looked at him in shock. "Well are you stuppid or something!? I said GET YOUR LAZY, PANSY, PUSSY, ASS DOWN THERE!!!" the 5 year old yelled marching down stairs cursing edward with every cuse word there is. Edward stared at the spot were carlisle was before he marched off.

" Care to explain?" edward said as he turned around to face bella. He was about to say something when he heard someething crash.

Me: I know it was short but can you blame me!

Edward: technicly they can

Me: Shut it ! throws shoe at him

Edward: miss...

bella: just reveiw Oh and they are still vampires as little kids and I'm a human!

Hinata: sigh Please re- LET GO! gets glomped by me

Me: TO CUTE!

Edward: She is pmsing defently.

Me: Shut up before I turn you into a frog into the story or turn you into a girl! O yeah people I came up with this cool story of turning edward into a girl and Jacob gets imprinted on girl edward So I need you to tell me if this a good idea or not.

Hinata: oh yeah she doesn't care how many times you rrview her story as long as you review n.n So please review!


End file.
